


极昼

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 一场飞机上的偶遇。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	极昼

从何时开始发现自己喜欢女孩子的呢？法拉不知道，但青春期的她幻想过以后的伴侣究竟是怎样的人，她应该会有与她一样的黑发，深色的皮肤，有着可以与法拉比肩的强大。

法拉希望她的伴侣是个强大的人，这样在她离开的日子里她也能照顾好自己，也能解决一切麻烦。

法拉从小就励志加入军队，所以她希望自己的伴侣即使不与她并肩作战也要在生活上独当一面。或许有些严苛，但法拉已经开始严格要求自己来配得上这样一个伴侣。

后来法拉长大了审美也有了改观，天生的保护欲让她喜欢上了柔弱的少女。她陆陆续续也结交了几个不同的女朋友，活泼的，文静的，唯一相同的就是她们的娇小和身上无时无刻不散发的青春活力。少女是最美好的，她们的皮肤在阳光下泛着光亮，笑容可以消融亘古不变的冰川。法拉也与她们度过了一段快乐的时光，不过最后都因为志向不同分手了。

“你很好，可是我希望能有个更有安全感的人陪在身边”

这是法拉收到的最多的一句话。

少女们不像法拉那么强大，她们有着那个年纪独有的纤细柔软。这点让法拉着迷，但也是她们离开法拉的理由。

纤细的少女不想忍受爱人生死未卜的担忧与寂寞。

长久之后法拉不再交女朋友，她成为了保安公司的保安长在战场上穿着猛禽铠甲精准的捕获自己的猎物。

她生于战场，最终也会死于战场，这是她的宿命，而她不想让那些纤细柔弱的少女承担她所面对的一切。

法拉想要守护，人民的生命与自由，孩子们天真的笑脸，还有少女们美好的爱恋。

所以她孤身一人，再也不谈一场恋爱。

那是很久之前的一次出差，跨国的航班上法拉坐在窗边看着下方云朵之下的浓郁墨绿。云层仿佛白色的海洋一般随着风在天上翻滚，绿色的数目与棕色的山脉仿佛一个个小岛在孤单的云海中耸立。

法拉最喜欢这种在天上俯视地上的感觉，那是这片自然最纯粹的美好。

她是鹰隼，生于蓝天，也终将葬于蓝天。

“有人和我共享这番景象吗？”视线从机翼掠过，法拉看向机舱里，大家都关着遮光板熟睡，法拉将自己的遮光板调低了一些。

“希望没打扰到他们睡觉”

心中有些许失望，这样美好的场景竟然只能她独享，这时一缕从窗口逃离的金色阳光闯入了法拉的实现，然后她看到了那抹阳光般的金黄。

一位金发的白人女性坐在法拉座位对称的位置，她聚精会神地看着窗外，阳光从她的金发上掠过贪婪的停驻在她的发尖，光柱中甚至能看清她飞起的几根发丝。

“阳光一般美丽的人”法拉心说，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，她转头继续看向窗外的云海。

现在，孤单的鹰隼找到了与她共享天空的同伴，她们一同看着窗外云层的流动，久久没有动作。

航班走过了几个城市的白昼，飞机追赶着太阳，黑夜甚至抓不住它的尾翼，太阳的光芒将遮光板照射的滚烫，直到乘务员过来叫她们关掉遮光板两人才恋恋不舍得将滚烫的云海遮挡在窗外。

法拉的视线转向那抹金黄，白皮肤的女性也在看她，她们相视一笑随即不再交集，整片飞机随着最后一缕阳光的消失陷入了黑暗。

这是她们美好的初遇。

法拉再次回到了埃及，金色的沙子与阳光相得益彰，这让她不由得想起了那个女性灿烂的金发。

“她真漂亮”法拉发自内心的感叹。

“她曾经与我共享了一片天空”

几天后，保安部门出了大新闻，一名战地医生来支援法拉他们的战斗。在埃及阿努比斯神注视的战场上，一抹金黄随着靛蓝色的盔甲从天而降，有如阳光般的羽翼在身后舒展，名为慈悲的天使撕裂了阿努比斯的诅咒将灵魂一个个从死神手中抢回来。

“我们是不是在哪见过”抹掉铠甲上的血污，法拉看向身后的天使。

“这真是老套的搭讪方式”天使耸肩。

“也许我们上辈子曾经见过也说不定。”蓝宝石一般的眸子倒映着天空的颜色，法拉忽然想起了飞机上的那片云海，还有那有如阳光般的金色发丝。

“说不定我们前世真的见过”法拉喃喃自语。

“法拉，赶紧去休息，一会还要继续战斗”天使先一步走到法拉身前，她拉住法拉的手向营地走起。

“好的，安吉拉”法拉轻轻勾起嘴角。

法拉觉得她可能是喜欢安吉拉，但安吉拉与她的求偶标准完全不同。她不柔弱，没有一头黑发，也没有深色的皮肤，甚至并不强大，但她是那么的坚强，是那么的勇敢。即使没有杀伤性武器，仅用一根天使之仗就与法拉一起翱翔在天空中并肩作战。

若是法拉是与死神起舞，安吉拉便是拿着剑盾向死神挑衅的勇士。

法拉很快就想通了，喜欢就是喜欢，当遇到对的那个人，以前的选择标准都变成了狗屁，在不提明日的战场上，法拉在一颗子弹壳上刻上了安吉拉的名字，她毫不犹豫的表白，在温暖的夕阳下，安吉拉的脸一片橘红，他们自然而然的吻在了一起。

他们成为了伴侣。

后来，法拉出了一个任务，但在撤离的时候没有注意敌方狙击手，法拉被一颗子弹贯穿，最后的意识便是安吉拉焦急的脸。

法拉觉得自己做了一个很长很长的梦，梦中她又回到了那架航班上，飞机中只有她和那个金发女人两个人，两束光柱从窗口射入照在空旷的椅子上,窗外的云海翻腾，仿佛真正的海洋。云海的前端阳光灿烂，而末尾却浸泡在黑暗里，飞机用极快的速度追赶着前方的灿烂阳光。

“安吉拉？”法拉不确定的问向金发女人，女人回头，蓝宝石般的双眼倒映着天空。

“我们在享受一场极昼”安吉拉说，眼睛再次看向窗外。

“你可不要被极夜追上了”

两人不再说话，只是在飞机中看着远方的灿烂阳光。

飞机穿过了无数个城市的白昼，黑夜在背后紧紧追随。

“被追上就回不来了吗？”法拉发现自己开始被阴影覆盖，而安吉拉依旧在阳光中，她们似乎越离越远。

“那我去你那边的阳光里怎么样”法拉起身向安吉拉走去，座位上的安吉拉第一次露出了笑容，惊喜，快乐，带着些许疲惫。

法拉睁开了眼睛。

醒来之后，看到安吉拉快要哭出来的表情法拉弯了弯嘴角，她伸手抚上了安吉拉的脸看着与梦中如出一辙的笑容。

“我梦见了我们的初遇”她说。

“那是好漫长的一场极昼”


End file.
